


If There's Not Two Then Why Bother?

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bigender Sollux Captor, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Penetration, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: When there's an additional limb added to the mix, things can get a bit more fun.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	If There's Not Two Then Why Bother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> 'Sex that has a lot of focus on Sollux’s dual bulges and fun ways to use them.'
> 
> Hopefully this is something like what you were looking for!

“Come on KK,” Sollux taunted, propped up on their elbows on the platform as they watched Karkat fidget with the fabric of his sweater, the shorter troll looking anywhere but at Sollux. “You’re not going to keep me waiting are you? That’th rude of you.”

“Shut the fuck up you lisping freak!” Karkat spat, scowling down at the floor in a vain effort to hide the darkening of his cheeks. He made no move at all, remaining firmly rooted in place across the room. “I’ll take all the time I want! Not like you have anything better to do with your time.”

“Thhowth what you know about my life,” Sollux lifted their chin, grinning as Karkat’s face only darkened, the other troll’s colour blooming over his nose. They leaned back further on the platform, shirt already long gone, in a languid, uncaring pose. “I’ve got two million other thingth I could be doing right now. Better hurry up and thtop wathting my time.”

“Why don’t you just choke on my bulge and shit the fuck up for once.”

“Don’t think there’th enough to choke on,” Sollux chuckled at Karkat’s petulant snap, shifting again until they were sitting upright on the platform, planting their elbows on their knees to peer at Karkat. “We don’t have to, you know.”

Karkat snapped his face up towards Sollux, staring at them with wide eyes. “What?”

A bony shoulder rose in an easy shrug. “We don’t have to pail tonight if you’re not ready. It’th fine.”

“No it isn’t!” One of Sollux’s brows rose at the outburst from the other troll, Karkat starting to pave the length of the room. “God! Do you know how many trolls will look down at me because I’m a little fucking pail-shy? Way to goddamn many for how fucking normal and common it fucking is! Really though why should any fucking idiot look down on someone else for something like that? It isn’t any of their fucking business what two trolls do in their respiteblock! The nosy fucks!”

“You’re jutht working yourthelf up now,” Sollux pointed out, getting a dirty look from Karkat as the troll cane to a sudden standstill. Their eyes rolled up to the ceiling in an exaggerated motion that anyone would have been able to understand. “You really know how to make thingth eathy for me, don’t you? I don’t even have to try to get under your thkin.”

“Shut the fuck up! If you think it’s that easy to get under my skin then you’ve got another thing coming!”

“I doubt that.”

“You limp bulge fucker!”

That had Karkat moving, stomping towards the platform and Sollux until he was able to curl a fist around Sollux’s bare shoulder, jerking the gold closer to his face and the edge of the platform, ignoring the self-satisfied curl of Sollux’s mouth. 

“You better shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you.”

Sollux responded to the growled threat with an easy grin, dismissing whatever danger Karkat might have presented, and a taunt of “and if I don’t?”

Karkat’s eyes narrowed further, recognising Sollux’s challenge, and he jerked Sollux further forward, off balancing the other troll and leaving them reeling as he took the opportunity to slam their mouths together harshly, ensuring that he cut into Sollux’s bottom lip with his teeth in the process. 

“Fuck!” Sollux tried to recoil at the sharp sting of pain but Karkat wasn’t going to let them get away that easily, short nails digging into their shoulder and keeping them in place. “Fucking— KK you bulge thucker!”

Karkat barely gave Sollux a moment to recover before he was pressing back into their mouth, forceful, messy and smearing golden-yellow blood around both of their mouths as he forces Sollux down onto the platform until he had to let them go so he could move. 

The shorter troll quickly crawled up onto the platform with the gold, only stopping once he was kneeling over Sollux, knees to either side of boney hips. 

Sollux’s breath hitched in their chest at the sight above them, Karkat grinning down at them with a prideful hug of his chin, illuminated by the awful pale-blue light from the husktop monitors nearby. It almost made Karkat look nice for once, almost. 

“Tho much for being pail-thhy,” they chuckled, covering their momentary lapse before Karkat could draw attention to it. A method that worked all too well as Karkat’s face twisted, colour dying the grey of his skin as he started sputtering something that might have been an excuse. “You thhould take that off,” Sollux suggested, ignoring the outrage of the troll above them to place their hands on Karkat’s covered hips. “Try to get more comfortable.”

“As if anyone could be comfortable on your boney ass,” Karkat muttered, lifting his arms to start the process of pulling his sweater from his frame. 

Sollux waited until the piece of fabric was lifted half way up Karkat’s chest before they sprung into motion. Using their psionics, they took a hold of Karkat. 

“What are you doing fuck face! Let me go!”

With Karkat firmly within their hold they shifted them both, swapping their positions so that Karkat was now lying in the platform while Sollux hovered over him, dropping their groin into Karkat’s own with a slow, intent roll so that their twin bulges could be felt through the material, the two of them groaning at the action. 

“That’th better,” Sollux hummed, resting their weight on their elbows so they could continue to roll their groin slowly against Karkat’s own, psionics remaining active to keep the other troll from being able to move too much. “You’re thlightly tolerable now.”

“Sollux! I fucking swear to god if you don’t let me go I’m going to remove one of those bulges and make you fuck choke on it you dirty, cheating, lisping fuck!”

“I don’t think tho,” Sollux snickered, watching Karkat struggle with half-lidded eyes. “I think thith’ll be jutht fine.” They leaned forward to rub their cheek against the vulnerable plain of Karkat’s exposed stomach, ensuring they brushed their fangs against the other troll’s skin as they did. 

“Holy fuck! Don’t do that you—“

“Why?” They snickered, repeating the motion to feel Karkat shudder underneath them. “Becauthe you like it?~”

“Shut up.” Unfortunately, with the words gasped around a moan as it was, it had very little, if any, heat to it. So very easy for them to ignore. 

And so they did. Taking as much time as they wanted to, Sollux explored the exposed skin before them with teeth and claws, feeling out where muscle lay under protective fat and the scars Karkat had collected during his life. Scars which could have been less if Karkat wasn’t such an idiot and looked after himself before other trolls more often. 

“You look like a pin cuthhion.”

“Oh like you’re one to talk about that kind of shit!” Karkat snapped, voice muffled behind the fabric of his sweater as Sollux’s hand started to make their way to the hem of his pants. “I don’t even want to try to count all of those scars from your—Fuck!”

“Like you could ever leave a thcar,” Sollux’s tone was distracted as they pulled Karkat’s pants and underwear down enough to show off his wriggling bulge and flushed nook, already starting to drip with Karkat’s mutant colour. “You’re too thoft for that thhit.”

“I’ll show you—You fucking twin bulged freak of—!”

“Alwayth tho loud,” Sollux states with a slow shake of their head, letting one of their hands curl loosely around Karkat’s writhing bulge while their other worked at their own pants. “Even when you can’t thtring thententheth together.”

“At least I’m understandable!”

“Thure you are.” The empty assurance had Karkat snarling, thrashing in his bonds until Sollux’s breath hitched in their thin chest, their own twin bulges winding around their fingers with a slow, self-satisfied intent. Karkat fell still then, frozen as he listened to Sollux shift, waiting for whatever their next move would be. 

Karkat whimpered as Sollux shifted closer to him, letting their twin bulges wrap around Karkat’s own, the thinner appendages coiling around Karkat’s own thicker one as Sollux purred, a rumbling noise in their chest.

“Fucking… fuck Sollux…”

“Jeguth KK, give a troll a chance to build up to it firtht.” 

“If you don’t shut your mouth and let me go then I’m going to break your spine!”

Sollux sighed, rolling their eyes and finally releasing the hold their psionics had on Karkat, leaning back as the shorter troll started to thrash freely, pulling his sweater over his head and glaring up at Sollux with narrowed eyes.

“Hey,” Sollux hummed, their hands braced on either side of Karkat’s hips, letting their bulges twist and writhe around Karkat’s own with a languid ease, building sensation within the both of them. 

“I hate you.” Karkat growled, voice hitching and rumbling in his throat as he shifted his groin back against Sollux’s own, one of his arms coming up to wind around their shoulders, blunt nails digging into their skin and causing the gold to hiss out a breath. “So fucking much.”

“Right back at you,” Sollux snarked, not giving Karkat the satisfaction of shifting away from the sting of his nails in their flesh. That would be giving the other troll a victory and Sollux wasn’t going to give Karkat something like that so easily.

They’d never live that down.

Teeth were bared up at them and Sollux responded the best way they could; pulling away from Karkat just enough for their bulges to uncurl from each other’s, relishing in the gasp and barely muffled whine that got out of Karkat, before pressing forward again, one of their hands reaching down to guide their bulges to Karkat’s flushed, candy-red dripping nook.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Karkat muttered, repeating himself in between quick, sharp breaths, chest heaving quickly even though the rest of him had seemed to go stock still, freezing in place. “I swear to fuck Sollux if you even think of doing something so stupid as to put both of your freaky fucking mutated bulges anywhere near me I’m going to destroy your work station!”

“That’th certainly a new one,” it wasn’t and they were both more than aware of that. Sollux’s other hand moved, their weight supported by their knees, to tangle in Karkat’s soft hair, tugging at the strands to get the other troll looking at their face instead of what was going on between his legs. “Come on you idiot, like I’d be ath thtupid ath that.”

“Wouldn’t shock me,” Karkat snapped, though Sollux was pleased to see that the idiot was relaxing like they wanted him to. 

“You’re acting like a wriggler,” Sollux rolled their eyes, Karkat drawing a breath and opening his mouth in preparation to yell at them again, but the tirade trailed away into a sharp clicking whine as one of Sollux’s bulges twisted it’s way into Karkat’s nook, their other one shifting to wrap around Karkat’s own thrashing bulge to give Karkat more stimulation to work through. 

Karkat’s nails dug deeper into their flesh and Sollux groaned, pressing into the touch momentarily before shifting to rest their weight on their arms, until they were hovering over Karkat fully, leaving the nails digging into their shoulders, where their bulge was stretching the other open and the mess their remaining bulge was making in it’s entanglement with Karkat’s own their only points of contact between their bodies.

“Fucking hell!”

Sollux hummed, keeping their eyes open to watch as Karkat twisted and squirmed under them at the dual sensations he was dealing with; one of Sollux’s bulges buried and writhing as deep with his nook as they could be while their other continued to wrap and twist around Karkat’s own bulge.

They leaned down to sink their teeth into Karkat’s shoulder, groaning into the muscle between their teeth as Karkat yelped and retaliated by sinking his nails deep into Sollux’s skin in return, dragging them down their back.

Pre-slurry made it all too easy to move into Karkat as they wanted to, pushing their bulge deep into him until it was able to nudge against the other troll’s seed flap, while their bulges tangled together leaked gold and candy red between their stomachs.

“Sollux I’m gonna fucking—”

“Already KK? Man that’th pathetic.” Sollux would admit though that they were close to their own peak as well, troll’s weren’t really known for stamina when it came to pailing and add along the fact that not only was Sollux stimulating both Karkat’s nook and bulge, but they were doing so with their own two bulges. The only thing that could have made them finish quicker would have been if they’d…

“Hey KK, you thhould put your bulge to uthe for once.” That got Karkat’s attention, just as they wanted, and the other troll forced his eyes open to look up at them, a scowl on his face even as they were both steadily working towards their mutual finishes.”Can’t believe I have to do everything mythelf.” They rolled their eyes as Karkat only looked at them, using their bulge to guide Karkat’s towards their own achingly empty nook.

They cooed as Karkat’s bulge got the idea and plunged into their nook, listening to the soft, gasping curses that spilled out of the other troll’s mouth. And then, just to rub a little more of their own superiority over Karkat in his face, they let their own bulge twist and turn it’s way into their nook alongside Karkat.

Needless to say, it doesn’t take either of them very long to pail after that, leaving them both dripping slurry from their nooks; Karkat gold while Sollux a mixture of gold and bright, cull-worthy red.

Sollux slumped over Karkat as the last of their slurry leaked from their bulges, resting their forehead against the shorter troll’s shoulder, not bothering to be careful with their horns at all.

“At least pretend to give a fuck about pointing me in the eye with those things you lisping fuck.” Karkat grumbled, pulling his face away from one of the two horns that were trying to make acquaintance with his eyes. “And get off of me! I can feel your bones digging into me you scrawny, twig.”

“Not my fault you’re tho thoft.”


End file.
